Field of the invention. The present invention relates generally to sports and recreation activities and more specifically to a footboard for use on a trampoline or other jumping device for fun, exercise and practice of recreational aerobatic maneuvers. Conventionally, various recreational board systems are used to support a standing individual wherein the user's feet rest on or are strapped to the top of the board or boards. Single board systems include the snowboard, skateboard, surfboard, wakeboard, and kite board or single ski. In the past, use of these devices focused on travel along a sidewalk, road or mountain, but recent use of such boards has moved toward stunt and trick uses. Skateboard parks and snowboard/ski jump free-style courses are proliferating and young people especially are enjoying flips, twists, twirls and combination aerial tricks.
This prior art provides several disadvantages however. First, as a practical matter, many of these single board systems require the transportation of a party to a distant locale in order to properly use the desired device. For example, a party who wishes to practice snowboarding must travel to a distant location, purchase a lift ticket, hike, and/or rent a helicopter in order to arrive at a desired location wherein the party can then descend the mountain and navigate the desired jumps in order to achieve an airborne status. This activity can then only be performed when sufficient snow exists. Similarly, a person who relies upon a boat to pull them, to achieve an aerial position, must have the boat present and in the water in order to allow them to be airborne. A party wishing to practice aerial acrobatics based upon these methods are often impeded by the availability of and access to these other items.
Some parties in the prior art have attempted to practice snowboarding or other similar activities upon a trampoline. However, this presents a variety of problems. First, many items which are worn upon a persons feet are heavy and cumbersome and thus a party wearing these devices cannot leap and rise up to a desired height in order to perform many of the desired stunts. Second, many times these items that are worn upon an individual's feet have protrusions or edges that can cut or damage a surface such as a trampoline deck. Third, many times these devices, because of their inflexible and unyielding nature, both limit the number of tricks and maneuvers that can be performed and can also in some instances cause physical damage or injury to a user.
Therefore, what is needed is a flexible practice board that is sufficiently sized and appropriately dimensioned so as to allow a user to perform a variety of aerial moves in a way that provides a challenging, fun and safe workout for the user. What is also needed is a board that is effective for users having various amounts of talent and experience, and that provide fun without danger or discomfort.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a flexible practice board that is sufficiently sized and appropriately dimensioned so as to allow a user to perform a variety of aerial moves in a way that provides a challenging, fun and safe workout for the user. Another object of the invention is to provide a board that is effective for users having various amounts of talent and experience, and that provides fun to a user without danger or discomfort.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.